


Amortentia Smells Like You

by anaklusmoswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Frenemies, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, angst but not really, background make out sessions, please judge me kindly i cannot words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaklusmoswrites/pseuds/anaklusmoswrites
Summary: Hogwarts AUKuroo Tetsurou is starving, and he finds a box of chocolates on Yaku's bed. Ones that were filled with a love potion that transports him to a dreamland.A dreamland, where all roads lead to Sawamura Daichi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	Amortentia Smells Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masquerabiandays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/gifts).



> Since I was taking forever to edit out the rest of the fic to a satisfactory extent and it naturally seems to split into a few chapters, I'm going to post them all one by one as soon as I'm finished with the edits over the course of the week. 
> 
> I am late for posting this gift-fic, just as I am for everything in life. I know that's not an excuse at all and I'm really REALLY REALLYYY sorry for the delay. 
> 
> But lately, I've been more successful at living my everyday life than I have the past couple of years. My mental health journey had been pretty rough, but it feels good to come out on the other side, still somehow alive and energetic enough to write fics, late as I may be. I really hope you enjoy this fic, I've done my best :)

Kuroo was convinced that the Hogwarts Castle at peak winter was one of the most beautiful sights anyone would ever lay their eyes on.

Every flat surface and crevice, visible and beyond the eye’s horizon was blanketed by a thick layer of soft white snow. The snow made every step taken land somewhere slippery, but it was okay for people to fall because the snow caught people in her arms and cushioned their fall.

Everyone nestled themselves under sweaters and scarves and cloaks, red-nosed and rosy-cheeked. As for Kuroo, he always craved for the time of the day when he could finally sip on a warm beverage again.. Tea during breakfast, hot chocolate in the evenings, and hot spiced butterbeer on weekends at Hogsmeade.

“Bloody hell”, he huffed in frustration, for sadly, there would be no warm beverage for him today. He entered the dorm after what had been one of the longest quidditch practice sessions he’d run in a while. Nobody wanted to wake up extra early in the cold and Kuroo & Oikawa together had managed to trick Bokuto & Sawamura to let them have the afternoon sessions for practice.

A tiny shiver of warmth passed through Kuroo as he remembered his smug satisfaction at seeing Sawamura’s pissed off face when their trickery was made obvious in the middle of Charms, the next day.

The warmth disappears when he remembers that he has to finish his essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and then read and practice the Severing Charm for Herbology to trim Venomous Tentacula. Parts of the Venomous Tentacula were very valuable potion ingredients and he’d like to have the skills to harvest them on his own if he could.

There was no time to go to the Great Hall for the feast. He’d have to make do with the stash of apple- pecan mince pies Kenma’s mom had sent for Christmas and a huge bag of mackerel flavored crisps he’d found in a muggle store during his holiday shenanigans with Bokuto.

His mouth watered at the thought of food. He was starving, and he was cold.

Kuroo bounded up the stairs, taking three at a time and first pulled out his trunk from under his bed. He nudged the trunk open with his knees as he shimmied out of his quidditch robes at the speed of a firebolt, and reached in to pull out his baggie of snacks.

He pulled out the bag and clasped it in one hand, unamused to find it surprisingly light. He pulled it open anxiously and found a few mice pie wrappers, a piece of paper, a couple of the mackerel crisps and the previously half-full bag of those crisps, now empty.

Why the hell was it empty? Where in Merlin's pants was the food he was waiting to eat?? Kuroo was near tears as he picked up the note and opened it to read.

> _Kuro you're always taking out the food from my trunk for you and Bokuto to pig out . Shouyo was hungry & wanted some snacks, so I decided to clean out your stash. Also, throw the garbage out, your trunk smells like dead fish _

Kuroo felt weak in his knees. DAMN KENMA AND HIS STUPID TIMING FOR REVENGE. Now not only did he have to brave the cold while finishing that damned essay and herbology book, but he had to do it on an empty stomach. “bloody fucking goblin balls”, he swore, collapsing face down onto his bed.

* * *

Kuroo gripped his quill tighter as he tried to think of more words to add to his essay. He could do it. HE COULD DO IT. HE HAD TO.

He would not think about the delicious roast chicken he’d have missed at dinner. Or the Apple Cider. And he would ABSOLUTELY not think about how tired he was from quidditch practice and how he’d have to wake up early tomorrow and then run another quidditch practice session in the afternoon and then organize the strategy meeting regarding the upcoming-

If only he had to write an essay on his maddeningly stupid and long to-do-list instead of "Dementors - How to identify them and defend yourself", Kuroo was sure he could come up words worth at least two entire rolls of parchment.

>   
>  “ _Dementors are foul cloaked glaiding wraithlike dark creatures_ **_-HONEY GLAZED CARROTS-_ ** _they suck out happy memories and eventually one’s soul leaving people, called the dementores kiss. They are Azkaban security guards, which is one of the resons why no one wants to go there -_ **_ROAST CHICKEN WITH GRAVY-SIDE OF GREEN BEANS IN GARLIC BUTTER-YOLKSHIRE PUDDING-CHIPOLATAS-EVERYTHING WASHED DOWN WITH A GLASS OF WARM APPLE CIDER-_ **

Kuroo sighed and leaned back onto his seat in sparsely populated Nekoma common room and looked at the fireplace to his side. This was not going well. He needed to eat something and take some rest if he wanted to do everything that he had to do. Maybe the upcoming quidditch game against Fukurodani was throwing off his usually well-rounded sensibilities. 

It was time to go hunting for food. 

He was pretty ravenous and anything to tide over his hunger until he could find some real food would do. Probably best to ask someone who was not below third/fourth year because he liked to maintain a friendly but somewhat serious, slightly intimidating aura to his kouhai.

Besides, it was probably best not to talk to people when he was feeling this volatile and ready to snap in a moment's notice.

After a minute spent staring at the roaring flames in the fireplace (a good metaphor to what his hunger felt like), he decides to go back to his room to put on his robes and noiseless-shoes to go to the kitchen/meet Bokuto in the corridors, whichever worked out. As he climbed the stairs, he tried to concentrate on everything other than the gnawing emptiness on his stomach that was eating away at his sanity, though he somewhat failed. Determined to fix this mess, he walked towards his bed. 

It was then, that he laid his eyes on an unexpected prize. A big box of chocolates, wrapped in a red ribbon, lying on Yaku’s bed.

* * *

Yaku was sleepy. Falling asleep on a bouncy mattress, huddled under soft blankets, full from a delicious and satisfying meal at the end of a busy day of studying and buzzing around during quidditch. It was definitely one of the most satisfying things ever, and Yaku was looking forward to sleep tonight. 

But sometimes, he had to help Kuroo in the few ways he could to keep their unruly bunch of juniors in the quidditch team in line. While Kuroo dealt was a tactful captain who pushed his team forward by patting their backs and motivating their hearts, Yaku got to kick their asses into line and tell them point-blank, blunt whenever they were full of bullshit. It was a delicate and masterful balance that worked well, that was watched over well by Kai, who kept the two of them in line.

So when Yaku had heard the words “Love Potion” and “Chocolates” and “Kiyoko-san” and an overly energetic “let’s try it” in Yamamoto’s conversation with Nishinoya and Tanaka from Karasuno, he decided to keep a suspicious eye trained on Yamamoto. And thanks to his good judgment, he managed to confiscate the dubious-looking box of chocolates wrapped with a red ribbon from Yamamoto, before he got into any unnecessary, detention incurring mischief. 

It had been nearly a perfect day, and the best conclusion to that would be a peaceful night’s sleep. He was really looking forward to it. 

What he was not expecting to find though, was the red ribbon on the chocolate box haphazardly torn and thrown onto the floor beside his bed. 

And on his bed, sat Kuroo, dressed in his robes and one shoe on his socked feet, red-cheeked, looking disheveled, with a moony look in his eyes. Yaku watched in horror as Kuroo popped the last of the chocolates into his mouth, from the now empty box. He munched on it and then swallowed. He then gave Yaku a bright cheery smile.

“Yaakkkuugguunnn can you pleasee take me to the Karashuno dormitryyy?? I REAALLLYYYY need to see Sa’amura” 

Merlin’s Beard. This was going to be one long night, and the furthest from perfect.

* * *

“KUROO YOU BIG DUMB CAT. STAND UP YOU BLUBBERY TWEAK. I CANNOT CARRY YOU” 

“But you wouldn't lemme bring my broomshtick. I wanted to ask Daichi if he'd flyy with meee”

Yaku sighed tiredly. He had somehow hauled the huge idiot all the way to the entrance of the Nekoma dorms, just outside the portrait of the Big Black Cat.

“Kuroo you are under the influence of a very strong love potion. PLEASE TRY TO GET IT TOGETHER FOR A FEW MINUTES UNTIL WE GET-”

“Do you think Sha’amura knows I love him?? You know, he’s-”

That was one other thing that puzzled Yaku. How did Yamamoto get love potion filled chocolates this strong? And why in the world was it targeted at making Kuroo fall in love with Sawamura? Were Bokuto and Oikawa up to some kind of annoying pranks, yet again? Yaku tried to calm down and took a deep breath. Patience was important to deal with this situation.

“No, I don’t think Sa’amura knows you love him. And he doesn’t ever have to. Now please hold yourself together until we get you to Ukai-san so that he can brew you up a Love Potion Remedy so that-”, 

“NO. LEMME GO. I WANNA GO TO SA’AMURA!! NOT UKAI-SAN!!!!”

Yaku placed his hands on the wall to steady himself as Kuroo tried to pry himself off Yaku, who had his arm around his shoulder. 

“KUROO STOP STRUGGLING-”

“LEMME GO TO SA’AMURA!!”

For once, Yaku wished Lev was around to help with something he was actually capable of helping with. But it would be in the best interest of absolutely EVERYONE to not see Kuroo in this compromised state, confessing his love for Daichi every 15 seconds. 

“Oi!! Stop making a ruckus at night!! We’re all trying to sleep here” yelled the portraits on the walls, startling Yaku into loosening his grip on Kuroo, who yanked himself off hard, and lost his balance on the edge of the staircase.

“KUROO!!”, Yaku yelled in panic, because Kuroo was tumbling down a set of stairs, and he was headed towards someone else at the foot of the staircase.

And as Yaku flies down the steps in a state of panic, he sees Kuroo Tetsurou crash into the man of his love potion induced dreams - Sawamura Daichi. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this Hogwarts AU the four major houses are Nekoma, Karasuno, Seijoh, & Fukurodani. I think the Ilvermorny houses would draw a better analogy to this AU for the sorting criteria in particular, rather than the Hogwarts houses.


End file.
